Experiment 17
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: The men called us monsters... yet... I look like them. the only difference is I have a tail. Does that mean they are monsters as well? I'm not that good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The lights in laboratory shined dimly as the woman opened her eyes. The white washed walls were stained with tiny fragments of red and she began thrashing against her found bonds which held her wrist and head in place.

She peered down to her bulging stomach to the child she was expecting and she fought against the straps, not only for hers but for the baby's sake as well. "Hello!" she shouted out as her eyes widened. Her body jerked forward and she let out a groan as she felt a heavy weight pressed inside her chest.

"So you're finally away" a deep voice almost laughed, "It wasn't that difficult to acquire your cryogenic tube from your ship."

"What have you done to me!" she wanted to hold her throat, for some reason it felt dry and scratchy.

Again her chest jerked forward and she screamed out.

"It's rather simple." A black window cleared in front of her and she gazed upon a tall man. He had a strong muscular body and dark eyes, his voice was handsome, he was obviously some big shot from a corporation...

"Wait! I know you!" she narrowed her eyes, "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! I heard they ripped you apart… they showed us the remains! You cannot be alive!"

"And yet." He grinned, "here I am." he turned his face slightly revealing great wide claw marks across his face.

He rested his forehead against the glass brimming with anticipation on what was about to happen. He had waited so long but they had finally retrieved their package and now it was safely deposited and ready to be retrieved. "Mr Weyland."

A man hid his face behind his surgical mask though he looked longingly at the woman. _Oh god, please have mercy._ He thought as he watched the X-ray of her chest begin to move. "We have movement sir."

"Prepare the restraints and handle it like you would your own child."

_That was a sick joke._ The man looked back to Mr Weyland, _You sick bastard. I will make you pay. You will burn in hell for this._

"Now my dear, you should be proud, after all; you are about to become a mother."

"What?" she stared horrified at him, "You can't take my baby!"

"Not to a human child." He grinned then watched as she screamed lurching forward in her restraints. "I want those restraints ready Alejandro!" he growled though the glint in his eye was obvious as his mouth salivated with excitement.

"Yes sir, they are in place already." Both watched as a glass tube was placed over the woman's chest as she gave a final horrified scream locking eyes with Alejandro before her chest busted open sending chunks of bone and flesh flying across the floor while the appropriately named Chestburster slithered out being ushered into a tube.

The woman's dead cold hand slowly slid from the now open restraints and fell limp to her side as a golden ring hit the ground with a ringing concussion. Alejandro closed his eyes and looked away while Weyland stared at the creature with his hands on the glass, "YES! YES!" his fingers flexed out as though he could touch it, "We did it!"

"Sir we are still registering movement in the room."

"Yes, because the creature is in there you moron. Go and collect my prize… Now!" he snarled as he looked into Alejandro's defiant face which broke as he slowly walked through into the room.

The metallic stench of blood was the first thing that filled his nose as the little nightmare creature writhed inside its trapping. He first picked up the golden ring and slipped it into his chest pocket. He had no fear being caught by Weyland as he did this. The rich bastard's eyes rested on his new little pet with anticipation of getting hold of it. He knew that had been Alejandro's wife that just had died in cold blood and agony.

He couldn't even look at the creature as he filed the tube into the machinery of the wall where it would deliver the creature to the pens. "Good work. You have five minutes. Then I expect you to be down in the pens."

"But sir-" Weyland didn't need to say anything. He just blackened the screen then grinned as the door closed locking Alejandro in. He had definitely been right.

There was still movement in the room.

"I should have stopped him but I have done something worse. May god forgive me for what I have done." the man looked at his dead wife, the frozen look of pain and horror permanently etched on her face. "I could have saved you and little Roseto but instead my need for knowledge clouded my mind. I placed one inside of you then tried to change it to make it like our son." He laid a hand gently on her bulging stomach then lent forward and rested his head across the cold flesh. "I could have-"

He didn't finish.

Blood gurgled in his mouth as he felt a sharp spike drive through his chest and he looked down to see a large black spear like tail driven straight through his body. "W-what?" he spat out through the drowning blood as he fell then watched the skin of the dead body tear open to reveal a small snarling face which sprawled onto the floor holding onto the umbilical cord which still connected it to the mothers body.

Little green eyes stared at him as the thing opened its mouth wide as it crawled over to him pulling the tail out of the chest. "WEYLAND!" the scientist screamed but behind the cover the man was clapping his hands and laughing with excitement like a child. "Beautiful! It's beautiful!" he screamed as guards finally showed up and grabbed the rabid child. "It is acting just like a Xeno!" Weyland marvelled as he walked with the guards.

"What shall we do with it sir." A soldier kept his hands around the tail then screamed as the spike stabbed straight through his wrist then coiled as the sliced brought his hand clean off. "Oh, I want to keep this one!" Weyland smiled as the guard screamed holding his bloody stump of an arm.

They slowly walked into the dark pens. By the time they had done so, the boy had already started more or less looking like a small child. Tufts of blonde hair stuck up from its head and its intelligent blue eyes watched him carefully. Weyland watched the boy get chained by his ankles though from the new instinct the… creature. He decided it probably only shared the majority of the human body, it may have just the mind of a Xeno. The tail of the boy came down on the chains which sent sparks flying across the room. "Tut, tut, tut." He wagged his finger as his hand hit a button on the wall sending frozen gas into the cell making the boy scream as he thrashed about until the gas receded, "I want this one monitored at all time." He closed the cell and set in the date for which the creature had officially been born; _30/10/1996_. He grinned as he though about the way the creature had mercilessly just killed its own father. His beady eyes watched the monitor as a door inside the room opened up and the boy fled through it.

"Sir, we have some news."

"Yes, be quick. Can you not see I am busy?"

"The Queen matured."

The three words the man had been waiting for now for weeks.

He sat back in his office and poured a glass with a stiff dose of whiskey. "Marvellous, simply marvellous." He smiled as he watched the boy. Around his neck coiled a thick cable… at first Weyland thought it was just a collar but then he began to realise it was the Chestburster that had come forth with him. The Xenomorphs all shifted nervously around the new additions and seemed to whimper.

"Sir… what are you going to do with it?"

"Well imagine just what we can do with that genetic tissue." He grinned and took a sip of his drink. _Imagine what I can do._ He added in his thoughts. "The next Queen has already taken to him with great affection it seems." His eyes locked on the snake coiling around the boy. "Let's see what happens with the real thing."

The room was dark put that phased no problem to the child. He walked as easily on all fours as a man would walk on two legs. He slowly stalked forward looking around as he saw all the others. A low snarl rolled from his throat as once he even pounced forward slightly making some of the others growl and back away fearfully.

He might have been feared by the minor Xeno's but he was just a child, he was aimless and lost.

That's where the queen came in.

The matriarch slowly let a hiss rasp out her gigantic form as she bounded forward making the very ground itself shake violently. It sniffed as it could smell the burning strange blood of a human. Her mouths opened wide as the roar rocketed around the dark hive which she and her children had formed.

The boy stared at this strange sight. A tall black giant though it lent forward with a growl he stood his ground and returned the hiss his tail hoisted over his back as he stared down the Queen till she lent forward and grabbed him in her arms bringing her back to the main nest.

Weyland almost squealed like a little girl, "This is perfect!" he raised a glass with some of the scientists who stared at the boy with a mixture of horror and fascination. They all knew who that he was the child of Alejandro and that now by his own son's hands the scientist was now dead.

"Sir… is it right to keep him here. He is human." A scientist pulled up a few charts of paper looking at the contents of the boys DNA, "I mean, it is illegal for us to experiment on humans-" a single gun shot was heard and the man fell down dead as Weyland lowered his arm and gazed coldly around the room.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about the Xeno boy?" his eyes hungrily devoured what details he could make out on the monitor as the queen wrapped its tail protectively around the boy as he laid down.

"Then get the laboratory's ready."

"Sir, our equipment was destroyed in the last outburst we won't be ready and under way till…"

"You better choose your next words very carefully."

"Next week." The man winced then watched as Weyland pulled a clear glass cylinder from his desk and told the man to approach.

The cylinder broke and out launched a nightmare as it attached itself to the scientists face. "Fine. You will contribute greatly to the cause." Weyland muttered as the body was taken away to the cells.

"Sir, his growth has already slowed it could be years before we even get a decent amount of information off him."

"We can wait." Weyland growled. "We can wait."

Chapter 1

My eyes shot open as a growl echoed down my ear and I looked up to see them; the men in white coats who often came to get me when mother wasn't around. "Come on monster." They grinned at me dangling a bit of meat on string.

I hated them.

I opened my mouth in a snarl and watched as mother woke up. With a single stab of her tail, one of the men fell, being pulled further and further along it until their body tore in two. The others soon rushed to feed on the fresh, juicy meat. I purred quietly, something none of the others could do. Though I could not make words like the others could. I often listened in to how they would speak. I growled and hissed. It seemed to work when ever they were trying to come near me, it would make them run away in fear..

The other man stared in horror at the way us monsters fed. I pounced a long the wall digging my sharp talon like nails into the ground as I hung easily walking up the vertical surface. "JOHN!" the man screamed as he looked into the pile of as they called us; monsters. For anything that remained of his friend.

I reached out a hand and pushed him back behind the door and for a moment he stared at me "S-S-Sorry." The words I learnt from _her_ came out quiet. I pointed to the others and shook my head sadly.

"You are all bastard monsters." He snapped and spat on the door though I am sure that he was aiming for me, "Weyland is right. You're not human you're their pet. Monster!"

A Harsh roar broke out shaking the cavern as the man stared horrified. My mother's tail soared through the class coming close to his eyes. I barked out quickly and hissed in warning but it was no use. My mother did not stand for any offences made against any of her kind. It just encouraged her to kill far more violently.

I ran along the thick wire of her tail back down to her, settling in her arms as she groaned quietly laying a bundle of eggs. I knew sometimes it hurt her to do this, but if she did not do it then the men would come with sharp sticks that made a bright light which would hurt my skin.

When the eggs were laid on the floor, it would begin to move and I would watch as a small hatch would open taking it away.

My tailed brushed against my face like a razor as my mother held me over the water and I began lapping it up taking in small sips. All the others had a different shape they were darker than the shadows we hide in. I resemble the monsters in the white coats and yet I have the qualities of the monsters that hide in shadows.

A ragged breath brought my attention back as my mother pulled me back from the water thinking that I had had enough. I was different from all the others in here... except for one. Mother looked after me and her more than anyone else.

I leapt from her arms as a monster; a little bigger than me, walked slowly over to us regarding me. I growled lightly as it jumped on me and we rolled. Our tails clashed, making the same noise that happened when we would hit the wall with them. We stalked around each other looking for a clear opening to attack and knock the other over but I whimpered before he could do anything like that. She would curl under me making me hang on tight around her neck just the way she used to do when we had first been put in this here.

When she had broken out of her skin though she hadn't come out like the others, she had become like me except for two differences.

She growled and nudged me closer to the food and I wrinkled my nose at the man who lay there. She placed me further into the corner next to a small object. It was round and had the strange numbers and letters that the men had. The difference of mine was that they looked completely different. I looked at the black band tied around my wrist with the same thing; _Experiment 17&18_.

The food seemed more appealing though it was smaller than what the others got. Instinct told me to rip my teeth into it but something always held me back from eating what they ate. That's why the men often brought me this stuff. I had gone so long without eating once that I hadn't even been able to move. Not even when mother had tried even putting the food in my mouth herself. I would not touch it.

"Hey boy." My eyes snapped up and I saw one of them. I let out a little growl but the person approached me closer before she sat on the rocks. The other look alike of me walked forward as the room shrank around us. I lunged at the clear walls that had formed around me and scratched frantically. "Hey, calm down. It's okay boy." She smiled, "Come on Roseto." I tilted my head. She had often come and taught me sometimes. Sometimes she told me of her words, sometimes she would teach me about the places beyond this room and about how she was called woman and I was called man… though her face would always turn red when she tried to explain further.

"Roseto come on. You too Loriana." She laughed as I slowly crawled forward and put my head on her leg, "You over slept again didn't you?" she patted her hand on top of my head into the thick stuck together mess of what she called _hair_. "Don't the others ever wash?" she wondered.

"We stay dark in the shadows." My words were quiet.

"It keeps us safe." I did not understand why she called her Loriana or why she even called me Roseto.

"That's really good." She smiled, "You are learning words really fast." Her hand touched my face and I flinched back. "I am going to get you both out this place." She finished placing the food in my mouth and took my hand pulling me out the door with the one she called; Loriana.

The alarms blared as men rushed forward with those sticks and I watched as the sparks flew trying to hit us. Loriana would just run forward and hiss sticking her tail through the mans face while I tore the others face away with my claws.

"HOLD IT!" a new voice snapped my attention around and I saw a tall dark man who often came and watched me from behind the door. "Come on boy. Let's go back to the cell."

"Mr Weyland."

He raised a stick and me and Loriana watched as a spark flew and hit her in the chest. She slowly fell and lay still on ground as a red pool formed around her. "Tut, tut, tut. See what happens when you both are naughty?" I felt my body start to shake as something warm spread inside of me and Loriana watched me. "I mean, it's your fault, if you hadn't tried to escape."

My lips began to twitch.

"She would still be alive."

I opened my mouth and with Loriana and deafening hiss pierced around the building as the men around us fell clutching their hands to their ears till we closed our mouths. "Is that the best you got?"

A slow shuddering was felt through the floor and I felt my face move into what the girl had taught me was a grin. "What did you-" a deafening sound exploded around the room as the floor began getting torn away by black talon hands which reached in grabbing at the men dragging them through the floor. "THEY CALLED FOR SUPPORT!" the tall man shouted as he ran towards the door. Sparks flew around hitting the others but as they hit a liquid burst out the holes in their skin and the men began falling clutching themselves.

What was it that the girl had called it… blood? Our blood was just as dangerous as us.

"Watch out. They might have called…" I watched as the whole tunnel rope open and a roar shook every man who stood their as they turned and fled. "The Queen!" screamed one.

Never… ever… piss mother off.

Loriana growled at me with a snappy hiss and I nodded as my tail wrapped around the girl pulling her onto my bare back as we ran out the building.

I turned back and glanced once. The men were rallying with sticks that shot the thing which we feared. The girl often called it fire. We hated it more than anything else. I shook my head and felt fluid running down my eyes as I saw mother fall as she and the others were pushed back into the pit.

We would return. And we would free them.

* * *

**Just like to say thank you for taking the time to read this. the next chapter will be uploaded quite quickly i hope. please leave a review it really does help to know if people enjoy this or not. **

**till next time.**

**- GreenFlameTitan =)**


	2. Chapter 2

I reached out my hand and ran it across the girls face. The red stuff she called blood had stopped coming from her chest. My tail had cut the spark out though I had made sure I was careful. I couldn't let her die because of helping us.

"Roseto?" she groaned and I let out a soft comforting hiss as she sat up, "what… oh god." She looked down at her chest at the hole which was slowly healing over. The black fluid we normally used to create the hard casing of hive easily made a cover for the wound to avoid it getting infection.

She reached out her hand and ran it across my face with a soft smile then she began taking in her surroundings. We was in a smallish room, unlike the other place we was kept in, this place was the same colour of blood. "How did you find my apartment?" she looked into my eyes.

"F-followed, s-s-scent." I managed then I indicated to the small square we came through.

"You lock picked my window?" She laughed. I had seen the men laugh before but when she did it… it sounded different, "Well if you are going to be staying here then." She smiled, "You are going to have a bath."

I crawled in easily on all fours. I had moved like this for as long as I could remember. I was fast; mother had always known I was faster than any other of her children while Loriana had always been the strongest. "Come on Roseto." There was that laugh again though she smiled through it.

I looked at a large circle thing filled with water; I could smell all rich sweet scents coming off it that made me wrinkle my nose. "Roseto come on or I'm going to loose you under all that dirt." She giggled and I slowly sank into the water. "Can I use your tail for a second?" I nodded then rested the sharp spear end of it in her palm while she moved towards my head.

Every urge in my body told me to attack her or to run. _No, I had to trust her._

_Trust her brother? What is she doing to you?_ Loriana's voice echoed in my mind. I could not communicate directly with the hive mind. I and my sister had only shared this connection though sometimes we heard mother's voice but that was a rare thing indeed.

"Roseto are you okay?" I realised I had my eyes clamped shut and slowly opened them. Looking around I saw a small pile of hair on the floor. "You're blonde just like your mother." She smiled that made me frown. I exchanged hisses and growls in my mind with my sister.

_What is the girl on about hair?_

_Mother has no hair… none of the others do. It is only us that share this feature with their kind._

Her hand ran across my face and I looked into her eyes tilting my head slightly while my tail curled back around me. "I can't believe what your father did to you. He made you his weapon of vengeance but I won't let you become that. You can be what you want." She smiled.

The girl looked at him with sympathy. _What had Alejandro done? Why would he do this to his very son?_ She remembered when she was a little girl and she would come to the labs with her father to watch the boy in the pit. He would run with the other Xenomorphs like an excited puppy then when he would look at her she would giggle and blush. Even with the tail she thought he was cute. Those soft green eyes and golden hair.

She couldn't help herself; she reached out again and ran a hand across his face then through his wet hair as she washed it. "Roseto, I want to give you everything. I'm going to teach you how to live like a human." _Starting with how to wear clothes._ She grinned as she looked at his strong sculpted body. Even though she had seen the way he could run faster than a speeding train he had abs and strong muscles that were lightly toned over his body. _Maybe the clothes can wait till later…_ the grin lingered on her face. "Roseto can you say my name?" as usual he stared blankly at her though she knew he could understand her perfectly. "Ariadne. Ar-I-ad-ne." she pronounced it to make it easier for him.

"Ar-Ariadne." He said and she blushed slightly. Hearing his soft velvet voice say her name made her heart flutter a bit.

"You are really smart. I bet I could teach you language within a couple of weeks at most."

"_I will be watching you girl."_ Hissed a voice and Ariadne turned around to see Loriana in the doorway. She had no shame standing there bare.

Loriana glared at the girl, unlike her brother she could speak with the hive mind directly if she chose to or to a human mind. She had learned all about hosts and their language from the memories of her kin. They were vile. _"You may think you want to mate with my brother."_ Red warmth ran over Ariadne's cheeks but Loriana continued, _"But one day my mother will see that one of her children comes forth slowly from your chest. You took her prized son and daughter away from her. For that you cannot be forgiven."_

"I'm giving him a chance at a human life, though you being a pure Xenomorph wouldn't under stand that." The host snapped.

_"That bastard of a scientist contaminated me!"_ a hiss escaped her mouth, _"I have no problem with what my brother is. In fact I welcome him to us. He has our mind and instincts. You hosts hate us as much as we hate you."_ She slowly walked over showing her sharp claws, _"and if you ever so much as harm a hair on my baby brother's small innocent head, I will personally shove a live Chestburster down your throat and watch as it eats you from the inside out."_

She slowly pulled her brother from the host's bath and watched as its eyes followed him hungrily as it took in his bare body. _"A human that wants to mate with one of our kind?"_ She chuckled quietly.

_"Sister why are you cruel to the girl?"_

_"Oh sweet, sweet little brother."_ She wrapped her tail around him as she picked him up how a mother cat would lift her kit by the scruff of its collar carrying it to its den. _"You are so kind towards them. Didn't I teach you anything?"_

_"I don't want to kill them though!"_ he looked away from her and she tasted his emotions as they rolled through them both; fear, apprehension and the most delicious one, a very subtle curiosity.

_"Your emotions tell me otherwise."_ She laughed.

I lowered my gaze after that. My sister always had wanted me to murder one of them but I could never bring myself around to do it. They had tortured me for so long that any pain they had done to me I wished to inflict upon no one. Though the dark side of me would often whisper away; _destroy them. Get mother to place a brother or sister for you inside one of them then watch as they die in agony! _No! I had to make sure I was better than them.

Ariadne slowly walked in holding two piles of clothes and my eyes wondered over them. Why do they wear such thin pieces of coating?

_"Because they are so embarrassed by their bodies."_ My sister read my thoughts and I sighed, the taste of her hatred was overpowering.

Ariadne explained what these things were that she gave me, boxers, jeans, a shirt and a jacket. The shirt fell perfectly over my head and the jacket clung to my skin as though it was just another layer of it. Though there was just one problem…

"_What the hell is he supposed to do about his tail?" _Loriana growled at Ariadne as she watched her brother humiliatingly try and pulled the boxers and jeans up over his tail which grazed his back making him yelp as a slight line of blood trickled down from a cut making the floor burn and smoke. _No one can deny he is like us._ She thought.

She walked over and laid her brother down licking his wound as the black liquid fell in a thin line from her mouth covering the wound. _As future queen I must make sure I am ready to care for all of us._ She thought. She grabbed hold of his tail and thrust it through the back of the boxers and jeans. _"Better?" _she asked and smiled as her brother purred rubbing his head affectionately against her arm.

Ariadne glared at the Xeno girl. _That should be me._ She snarled then grinned. "Roseto, come here." He obeyed though he shot a curious glance at his sister who shot me a hateful glare. She took his tail and began wrapping around the belt part of the jeans. It actually looked pretty good like a belt.

Her fingers caressed the intricate patters over the tail before she smiled up at Roseto. _Just like when I was a little girl._ She remembered.

She had stood with her father each day waiting excitedly as they would bring the boy out and experiment on him. She would wait until they went away to get their stupid results and she would speak with him. "Are you okay?" she reached to touch him but his tail would shoot forward stopping just short of her in a warning. He thought she was going to hurt him! "It's okay." She cooed just how her mother did to her when she woke from a nightmare and after a while she would eventually get closer to him. "You can understand me can't you?" he would nod shortly and her heart felt like it would explode out her chest.

"What are you doing child?!" her father would snarl then bring a hand down slapping the side of her face. "How dare you!?" he would then turn on the boy holding the right stump of is wrist as though he was remembering something then he would start punching him as the boy was held in restraints.

Loriana could see the girl remembering and she knew just what the girl was recalling; "_Did your father have enough fun with my little brother or was the fact that my baby brother cut his wrist off just piss him off even more?"_ she let out a hissing laugh. He was a natural killer if only he was willing to do it he could be the greatest runner and killer in the hive! His first act from birth was to have killed his father and he had done it beautifully!

I could see the stand off between them two. "S-stop a-arguing!" I grated out and I wasn't sure who seemed more astounded; Loriana or Ariadne. "That's brilliant." The human smiled.

"Yeah." Loriana's cold voice wrapped around me, "It means they will believe you more now before you drag them back to the hive and kill them." Her eyes shifted to the human and I felt her dark excitement run through us both though I shook it away quickly. "You will make an excellent host."

I turned away from the arguing two and head out the window to the roof watching the sky. Now I had formed a sentence I could make the word fit me more carefully. I had the mind of a monster which was to say the same as my sister; she kept a steady flow of words flowing to me as we both learnt.

We were smart.

That's why we were so dangerous.

That's why when I found him.

Weyland Yutani would die.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but i promise next one is going to be longer. As usual thank you for reading my story. You are a great Audience =) please leave a review and let me know what you think. It really does help to know if people like this or not.**

**next chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after. I promise!**

**Till next time**

**- GreenFlameTitan =)**


	3. Chapter 3

A cold winter breeze had settle over London bringing a cold flat snow to the city over night.

Loriana slowly crept into Ariadne's room making sure the door made no noise as she let a grin fill her face while her tail uncurled from her dress. _Hush little host, don't say a word._ She sung quietly in her head, _Loriana's ganna destroy the whole stinking world._ The spear of the tail slowly rested along the host's throat and she laughed quietly to herself. "Just because my brother has some reason for keeping you around doesn't mean I share the same idea."

"Well you should." Loriana flinched away as Ariadne's eyes flash open and from her pillow she pulled a gun placing it right between her eyes, "Go on. I dare you." She snarled.

"Looks like this host has got claws." Loriana laughed before she lent in close, "I like prey that has spirit. It makes it all the more delicious when you are crushed and screaming." Her tongue reached out brushing against the host's cheek taking in the sweet taste of human meat. "Or. How about I just end this now!"

Her tail came smashing down.

I burst into the room and sent my own tail lashing. Sparks flew as both clashed. I landed in front of Loriana and growled. "We can't kill her!"

"Come on brother! Her scent is driving me insane!" her nostrils flared and I had to admit even lately the human meat was becoming more alluring to me as well.

"She is our ticket to getting back to mother and to getting to Weyland!"

"Has your mind turned to crap!?" she bit at me as our tails slowly curled around our waists though both were ready to lash back out at a seconds notice. "She is a human! They have only two uses; Hosts." Her eyes were black as they looked over Ariadne's, "And dinner."

I let out a snarling hiss as I crouched onto the bed in front of Ariadne and watch at my eyes sister's eyes flashed for the tiniest second full of fear as I showed my teeth. "You wouldn't fight me brother."

"I'm willing to fight anyone as long as I achieve my goal of making sure Weyland dies with one of us inside of him." I growled.

"I am the next to be queen. I know mother is dying as we speak. I can feel it burning in my bones."

"Shut up!" I shouted and watched as my tail stabbed deeply into the wall like a hot knife through butter.

The anger in my mind began to take a tight grip over my being. The monster part of me began taking hold, _what is the point of one life? it's a host. Why do you care anyway? Aren't they the ones that tortured you?_

_No!_

_Yes. I know your thoughts._ It felt as though a warm breath had passed over my neck and I flinched back away from both girls. _I know you're curious to know what it feels like._

"Come on brother." Loriana pulled me closer turning me to face Ariadne as my tail targeted her pale throat, "let curiosities take you as you feel the joy of murdering her."

I turned my head slightly and looked at my reflection. My blue eyes were replaced complete black. No colour showed anywhere just two black holes. The look of horror I felt on the inside was morphed into a dark grin.

My tail surged forward and blood splattered across the wall.

I listened to the smouldering plaster as it began to burn from my acidic blood. "I am not going to kill anyone…yet." I moved my eyes from the gaping hole in my hand as colour returned to them for as long as my look was pinned on my sister. "Were leaving. Were going back to the lab."

"Then what?" her grin mirrored mine as the darkness clouded over me.

"She." I pointed a clawed finger at Ariadne, "Is going to make a great mother."

"What?!" she screamed then shut up when my tail wrapped around her mouth. She knew if she bit down my acidic blood would burn through her face or I would pull my tail like a ripcord and watch as she was shredded.

Panic built in the back of my mind though it was futile, the monster was in control for now while my human brain and conscious was slipping back.

But a monster is what was needed to kill Weyland.

You would thing that a laboratory would be more undercover wouldn't you? But setting one up under the Thames probably wasn't the best idea for those morons. It just made the eradication of this site, all the more simple.

As I we plunged into the icy cold depths of the winter river our tails uncurled and very slowly thrust us forward. There was a very similar animal that shared this with us; the crocodile. But it was no where as near as dangerous as what we were.

Our hearts had slowed to the barest minimum we needed to keep alive and we had saved oxygen which slowly was released as we swam deeper and deeper. "_It won't be long brother. I can feel mother!"_ Loriana's excitement was infectious as it filled me from head to toe but it was soon short lived when I regarded what waited for us.

A Titanium and dead bolt locked hatch which also required finger print scanning and a retinal scan. There was only one way to do this. The very slow and careful way; _"we are going to have to be careful. One wrong move and we wont be able to open the…"_ before I could even finish sentence, her talon hands flashed out clear in the darkness as she ripped the metal hatch open witch broke free with a terrible groaning.

_"Or we could just do that."_ I could feel her arrogance in my mind as the water pulled us in and we both landed in a crouch ripping through the doors like they were paper.

_He's holding back._ Loriana thought as she sprinted down the hallway into a guard. She grabbed hold of his neck as she spun around to his front pinning him to the ground. Her mouth opened wide as a hiss burst into his ears which bled as he screamed. "Come on brother, you are not even killing them!" she watched as smashed two guards' heads together who fell to the floor unconscious.

"The first bloods to taint my hands will be the blood of the bastard who tortured me." He snarled and she watched with great satisfaction as his eyes kept switching between pure black and that deep blue as he fought for control over his urges.

She on the other hand found this to be the most fun she had had in sixteen years. "Little boy's shouldn't put on soldier outfits." Her tail slammed down through the mans throat stopping him from screaming though he began drowning as blood got stuck in his throat and filled his lungs. Her tongue began licking up the delicious taste just how her brother drank water.

_It's just like I said._ She thought; _humans are only good for two things, hosts and being our dinner._ Her teeth ripped away a chunk of flesh and she savoured the sweet fat taste before it slid down her throat.

**_"_**_I__** sit here rotting away and you enjoy a hearty meal."**_a raspy voice filled her mind and made her eyes widen.

_"Mother!"_ both her and her brothers thoughts almost destroyed their link as their emotions bounced off each other.

**_"Get down here now!"_** the merciless voice snarled.

Had I really just heard mother? I wondered. I had only ever heard fragments of her voice. "Go to mother." I hissed as I bounced off the walls picking up my speed as I began to vanish down the corridor.

_"Where are you going?"_ my sister began ripping through the vault door that held our kin. I could feel her desperation to get to mother and I'm pretty sure she could sense the darkness spreading over me as a cold presence spread up my arms, legs, feet and directly down my spine.

When I came to an open office door I grinned and spoke clearly as a man stared horrified at me. The scars on the side of his gave away my prey. "I'm just bringing mommy a little gift." My voice mocked and I fell to all fours.

"Experiment 17?!"

I watched the man slowly circled around the room, when he tried to make a break for the door my tail smashed out closing it before he was even half way there. "Hey boy." I saw how much he was forcing the smile and trying to calm his frantic heart. "How you doing. You have really grown into one of them, haven't you?"

_What does he mean...?_

I turned and looked at the glass mirror vainly placed behind his stupid desk. It took me a moment to recognise that it was even me.

"I'll just be going…" he tried to move forward but now I was past just scaring him. My tail spiked through his palm and pushed through the other pinning him to the wall as he screamed and thrashed.

"You will stay." I snarled.

I looked at the reflection again; black plated skin that was like thick armour was moved up my body where I felt the cold before. I felt down my spine was a sharp line of spikes. Was it my body changed the more that I acted upon the urges of my monster side?

"Weyland Yutani." I bit out his name; it even tasted like blood on my tongue. "You tortured me." I moved forward dragging a claw along his cheek drawing the red fluid. "But as much as I would like to kill you with my bare hands I will settle for something better."

"Don't you want to know why you were born? Why you are your present condition?" he grinned then screamed as I pushed the spear through further and drew more blood from him.

"Stick to the truth. Biology doesn't lie. When a human tells a lie their heart speed increases and rest assured I can hear every beat of you withered pathetic heart, Weyland."

"You're mother was a scientist working on another one of our projects. Project- P"

"My mother is down in your cells you moron."

"You even think that you're a Xenomorph!" his eyes sparkled as he began gaining his information.

"I am a child of two kinds; the monster side of me is hungry to kill you. It is taking every part of my will not to rip you to shreds right this second Weyland." I kept my voice low and calm for effect.

"You're mother was a mortal woman. You are more human than Xenomorph we scanned you from the moment you were born. But your mother was an asset, threatening to reveal research to the public about Project P"

"Keep talking." I pushed my tail through his hands and lifted him off the ground so his hands were threatening to tear open while the point curved and rested under his chin, "I'm in no mood to wait or play games! What is project P?!"

"Project." He looked down at me with a grin as he said the one word that sent a shiver through us monsters, "Predator."

A screaming snarl escaped my lips and I heard it echo out through every member of kin in the site.

"You housed one of them!?" I screamed and dug the point into his chin a little.

"Oh I did just more than that. There are now loads of them, just like you Xeno boy. Pred Children as we call them. They have the strength and intelligence far greater than any human mind or even your pathetic Xenomorph hive could ever begin to imagine."

"What about me."

"You are just one of few. There are many more human Xeno's out there in the world, hiding in the most remote corners of the earth to hide. We hunted a lot of them down, but." His eyes flashed murderously, "Before we could complete our research your mother destroyed the information as I said and threatened to turn it over to public view... we couldn't let that happen."

"You let a nightmare attach to her face."

"I didn't _Let_ it happen, I _made _it happen." His eyes shone brightly with defiance.

"Now I'm going to enjoy watching you die." I slashed at the glass floor beneath us and began falling through the shadows with him as he screamed.

"Where have you been?" Loriana laughed at me as mother caught me and I held onto the bastard man.

"Playing with a new toy." I bit out as I raised him over to the wall and grinned as the cocoon began tying around him.

"What the hell?!" he screamed louder but the black cocoon left only his face and the centre of his chest exposed.

"It seems there is still so much left about us that you do not know." I laughed as my eyes turn pitch black.

Mother let out a few growls and I turned to Loriana for the translation, "she says that he will provide for more than one… Mother?!" We both stared at her. "How can he provide for more than one child?"

"We have all seen first at hand how we come into this world." I stared incredulously at the black giant who began to screech and growl.

"She says." My sister waited for the growls and screeching to stop before she continued, "That there is more than one way to kill a human. He will live every day feeling the agony of us and before he can die we will heal him."

"I want to see him die!" I snarled and I felt the black hands of mother wrap around me pulling me into her grasp as they stroked my hair.

**"Patience."** The single word barely made its way into my mind as I leapt from her embrace smelling the rich scent of blood.

"Bring her down here!" Loriana laughed as Ariadne fell landing into the grasp of my tail.

"YOU BASTARD. I CARED FOR YOU! I TAUGHT YOU EVERYTHING. I SAVED YOU!" she screamed as she tried to hit me but I just held her at a further reach till she was cocooned.

"_I know._" The monster side of me shrugged, "_Isn't life a bitch._"

"I LOVE YOU!" she screamed and the human side of me surfaced long enough to utter the one word that could do nothing.

"Sorry." I gasped then watched as both humans screamed till a nightmare attached onto their faces making them go limp.

"Not exactly by your own hand but you just killed your first humans." Loriana purred and mother breath gently ran over me.

I had ended their lives…. And it felt… it felt….

I Grinned.

It felt delicious.

* * *

**Hi guys, i did it! i managed to get this up within 24 hours, because you are such an epic audience i wanted to make sure you had something to read. As usual i ask you with the hope that you will please review and let me know what you think. I have a good idea what is going to happen next. so please prepare for a few chapters that involve a lot of death and destruction. Again i will try and get the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after. **

**until then =)**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


	4. Chapter 4

I could smell the sweat coming off of Ariadne as she panted for her short breaths. _She hasn't got long._ I thought and edged my way over. Now that the Xenomorph side of me had released my mind back to sanity I watched in horror as I could smell the child forming inside of her.

"Don't come near me!" she snarled but I still crept forward wiping the flat of my tail along her brow. I had kept it in cold water for the last half hour till it had felt almost numb. It had the intended result as she sighed feeling its cool.

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"Your word means shit to me!" she snarled then groaned as her chest lurched forward as blood lurched through her shirt and she groaned before she began thrashing violently.

"Weyland!" I shouted grabbing the unconscious moron by his head and slamming it back against the wall. His chest too began to thrash but I snarled down to the baby inside him and Ariadne, "_You can wait a couple of minutes!"_

He drew a shaky breath before his glass like eyes rested on me.

"You made the hybrid Pred children which meant you must have the predator's armour. Correct?"

"What use could you have for the armour." He managed in a pitiful weak voice, "maybe you are looking for these." He grinned as he easily broke his hand away from the cocoon and I backed away uncertain.

If he was this strong why had he allowed himself to be cocooned, unless…

I turned my head back to Ariadne, she was thrashing again but this time I could smell no baby inside her, just as I could not smell one inside him now.

"Weyland…"

"What is going on!?"

Loriana stalked over wearing her thick armour plated skin which curved around her. Even Weyland blushed slightly seeing her before he screamed out in agony.

"My skin feels like it's too tight!" Ariadne wailed, "NO, NO, NO!" the horrific scream ran over me and my sister like a tide as we stared in horror. Not only her chest, but the girls whole body ruptured open and as more blood that should possible have ever been held in a human body flooded out across the black floor of our feet.

"Ariadne?" I watched as a shape what I had first thought had been her remains but now began to slowly move.

"Not exactly." She whispered and I stared down as scarlet covered eyelids opened to reveal pure black eyes.

"He's tampered with the eggs!" Loriana shouted as her tail went to Weyland's throat like a dagger.

"He has predator strength." I took a deep sniff and ran my tongue over his cheek and spat back onto the ground. "He evens taste's and smells like one too!"

"You shouldn't have taken your attention off of me." Snarled a voice and I turned in time to see a long black tail lash out past my face, missing me by just a few centimetres.

"Ariadne?!"

"Life's a bitch isn't it!" she mocked the words my dark side had said. Her tail lashed out again and again but I could barely just manage to parry her attack. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" she screamed and I clamped my hands over my ears with Loriana at the deafening hiss that almost burst our ear drums.

"It's him!" I snarled and pointed a clawed finger but then had to flip to dodge a stab from her tail which would have tore open my chest… _kind of ironic she goes for a chest wound._

_NOT HELPING HERE!_

"Enough." A cold low voice growled as a cold sensation spread over me forming my thick armour.

My animal instincts were my greatest weapon

"You think because your eyes change colour that's going to stop me?" She shot her tail out again and I held up a hand taking it in one quick motion.

"_Don't piss around with me little girl_." the animal side growled.

"Knew I would be able to draw you out." She grinned then used the tail as a spring before kicking me across the face and spinning away.

"YOU BITCH!" Loriana smacked her across the face so hard that Ariadne went flying into a wall which cracked and dropped a large section of heavy cement down next to her.

"I see that I am not the only one who is adapting well to being gene spliced." Weyland laughed as he gurgled on his blood.

"He spliced himself with a predator." I whispered.

His chest broke.

"And now he has chosen to bond with the Xenomorph as well." Loriana watched as his body tore open and the mad man spilled out onto the floor. "_Get back." _I heard her snarl in my mind and to the others. Ariadne stared at her horrified.

_"Welcome to the club._" I sighed dejectedly as she stared at my unmoving lips.

The stench coming off Weyland made us all back away as a dark smile filled his face. I could see shivers running down the spines of even the cruellest, darkest monsters in the room.

_"It's wrong!"_

_"KILL IT!" _

_"DON'T LET IT NEAR THE QUEEN!" _I clamped my hands over my ears as me and Ariadne fell feeling the burst of emotions and talk among our minds. It felt as though our heads were splitting open! Even tall dark and blood soaked Weyland winced in discomfort.

"Lo-Loriana!" Ariadne's eyes shot over to the black giant who was screeching as Weyland crept closer and closer.

"What do you expect me to do?!" my sister held her ears as all the monsters ran around wild and untamed. Our partial human bodies were too frail to deal with this amount of the telepathic link.

Even my animal side could feel mass amounts of fear at the new thing that stood in front of the Queen. It was barely even human any more. Weyland had corrupted each and every cell in his body. The only human thing that was left was the dark cunning, evil mind of a human.

"NO!" I screamed as he drew back his strong clawed hand; all the strength of a Predator and a Xenomorph, without the fall back of hesitation that came with even the most corrupted human moral.

**_"YOU FAILED ME!"_**her final words were as merciless as she was as they dug deep into each monster.

Weyland's hand came crashing down and tore away at her neck ripping it off the spine. The three of us stared horrified then screamed holding our heads as a mixture of the telepathic link and wailing hisses broke us like glass.

"STOP THIS!" I clutched my head as though I could rip the pain out of me.

"Just hold on!" Ariadne grabbed my collar and threw me through the gap in the room.

"Hold your breathe." Loriana hisses as she ripped at the roof.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Cold hunter eyes fixed on me and fear made me its prey.

* * *

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't my best work. I promise you all that the next chapter will be the longest you will have read. I just having a bad time lately at college and just really struggling with a lot of problems. Anyway, please review. Please take it easy on me =(**

**So sorry. i really let you guys down with this one. =(**

**GreenFlameTitan =(**

* * *

**Update 19/10/13 - this ststory is done. I might get back to it when I got less crap and other stuff to deal with. But right now it's finished. I'm letting my personal life get in the way of my writing. So if you're going to follow or review this. Forget it. The story is finished and might be deleted all together. **


	5. Chapter 5

The cold water tore through the already damaged tunnel but came to a coil when it ran over the carcass of mother whose limp arms lay at her side as her blood gently ran over her corpse digging corrosive a hole into the cement for her.

The Queen was dead.

_"FOCUS ROSETO!" _I winced hearing Ariadne howl my name, "_… I'm sorry."_ her voice came out more as a soft whisper when she realised her outburst.

_"I forgive you."_

_"I guess it really is hard to control these urges."_

_"You have absolutely no idea."_

_"HOW ABOUT SOME FOCUS!"_ Loriana screamed and I turned and began kicking towards the surface of London watching as most of the monsters were drowning.

The winter air had caused thick ice to spread over the surface of water but Weyland had already set the trail for us to follow. Large fractures were spreading where the unstoppable force had smashed through out of the water's cold grip.

_"How did he do this in the first place?"_ Ariadne swam next to me then huddled close as we stepped into the bitter wind. She purred and nuzzled her face against me causing me to blush but not before she continued and linked our arms while her tail curled around mine.

_"Uh… Ariadne?"_

_"What?" _her voice was distant as if she was in a far off dream.

_"You have to keep up your focus."_ I made my voice soft like how she used to do for me, _"Or your mind will act on its own accord."_

_"What do you mean?"_ she looked up then finally realised what she was doing but she never backed away, _"Don't act as though you don't like it."_

_"So confident."_ I grinned. _"There's just one problem with what you're doing…"_ I looked over to my sister who was seething quietly.

_"You dare touch my brother."_ Loriana's tail wrapped around her neck pulling her away, _"and I will end your miserable life."_

_"You know, telling me I can't have something just makes me want to have it all the more."_ Her eyes turned black and a dark grin spread across Ariadne's face.

There's the monster attitude.

I liked it.

I purred silently. _Man she is one hell of a woman. _I blushed feeling warmth spread through my body as I regarded her, but then shook my head, "We have to focus." I pulled my wet clothes over my head and tossed them to a side before pricking my hand with my tail and dripping my blood on them.

"What are you doing? You are going to draw Weyland straight to us!"

"Think sister dear." I snarled as I continued squeezing droplets of blood onto the clothes and around on the ice which sizzled eating away at the material. "You heard Weyland. There are some special people in this town now and I want to see them for myself."

"You would risk our lives for revenge or just to see if he was telling the truth?"

"I would and will." Both girls flinched at the shortness of my tone.

"Hmm, dangerous." Ariadne grinned and I purred turning up the corner of my mouth.

"Will you two get a room!" Loriana snarled.

"Calm down Lori." Ariadne ducked out her tail and threw her clothes onto the pile as well causing my face to burn brightly as I glanced away from her bare form.

"We have set the bait, now we just have to wait."

I felt my legs tense as I crouched then sprang high through the air easily attaching to the side of a local building wall. Ariadne just stared at me as though I had done the impossible. "Your body weighs less now. Use your strong muscles and leap."

"Make sure you hurry up about it!" Lori growled fearfully as she saw dark shadows bounding along the roof tops.

I sniffed and took in a deep, fowling stench. The very smell made my nose want to shrivel into nothing just so it could be free of this disgusting scent. "I hope you're ready brother." Lori growled.

"So do I." I muttered but my blood ran cold when I heard a roar reach my ears and my mouth involuntarily let out a horrific hiss in response.

"It's over here!" shouted a boy's voice and I raised my eyebrow.

The sights came into view quite quickly as we rushed over to the shadows of the rooftop. He was just slightly taller than me with a head of reddish blonde hair and dark eyes he was strongly built as a Predator would be though his features were all human. _So the Pred-children got away without having to look like freaks. How bloody lucky for them._

"What are you guys doing up here? There are monsters out here, you should be hiding." I let my grin show as I stepped into the light making him blush as his eyes ran over my bare body. They tore up every single detail of me. _So this Pred-child likes a different sort? Or is he like me; he likes the best of both worlds._

"How long have you been free Predator?"

"I don't know what you mean." It was obvious in his voice he was a little shaken. He had answered too quickly and a small spark of fear was in his eyes.

"Don't play dumb. I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm getting very, very grouchy."

"Although he looks very yummy." Ariadne grinned but my gaze and Lori's gaze shot to her as if to say; _Leave this to me or else._

"What are you?"

"Well…" I let my tail show as the smooth razor sharp blade caressed my face.

"You're a Xeno-child!" he crouched ready to spring. I could fight a Predator but there was no way I could hold my own against one or even kill him. This was about aligning ourselves with them not fighting.

"Way to state the obvious, but we're like you." my voice was soothing and calm.

"Explain."

"Weyland."

The one word connected our gazes as we stared each other down seeing our horrible pasts in the eye of the other. Remembering every torturing day they experimented on us and made our lives hell.

The Pred-Child took a nervous step forward and held out his hand. "My name is Jack, though for a while I would have been known better as experiment 13." I took his cold hand in my grasp and let a smile break through my mask.

"My name is Roseto."

"You have a talented tongue Roseto."

"Oh you have no idea." I grinned and he turned bright red.

_"If he comes any closer to you, I will personally rip his head off."_ Ariadne's jealous voice filled my mind.

"May I ask why you have no clothes on?"

"Well. We had to do something to get you here." I winked.

"You would have just needed to call. I would have caught you."

"Is that so?"

"OKAY ENOUGH." Both Ariadne and Lori were glaring at us two as we seemed to move closer and closer together.

_WHO THE HELL WAS THIS GUY?!_ Ariadne thought as she ran her eyes over him. _Okay. He's definitely hot but Roseto is mine!_

_Then make sure you fight for him when the time comes._ The dark side of her mind laughed and she agreed completely. If anyone thought they could touch her Roseto. Then she would kill them.

She leant on the wall and gaze back down at the river while she sharpened her new claws which came when she focused enough on her hands. The black talons did indeed seem useful and she knew she could just as easily kill anyone…. But it felt so strange. When she had been in that cocoon she could feel her whole body changing from the moment that thing attached to her face.

Lori on the other hand was now getting beyond her fed up point. So now she didn't just have to watch out for Ariadne touching Roseto but now this boy who was basically devouring her baby brother with his eyes! Did Roseto not realise what kind of effect he had on people? With his human looks he could draw anyone he wanted. But right now she had more things to worry about. "Can you find us sanctuary? You must have a base where there are more people like you." she kept her voice unusually pleasant. There was only one way to kill Weyland and that was to unite the two different monsters against their creator. She had seen how the man had worked and she knew confidently that right now he would be recruiting humans, Xeno's and anyone else he could get to begin his take over of this city.

Jack looked at her for a second and she could tell he hated her. While she knew that Roseto's playful attitude and dare she say it handsome looks and personality played a part to taming the Pred-child she knew that he wouldn't make the exception when it came to her or Ariadne.

He gazed at her a moment longer and she felt her muscles and body screaming out to her to attack him. "We have a warehouse and underground operations from an old facility base which was abandoned… well it was after we had finished with It." a dark grin lit his face and she saw the smitten look that flashed over her little brother _"Try putting your tongue back in your mouth brother dear."_ her thoughts made it round to both him and Ariadne.

_"Roseto, do as she says before I slice your tongue and tail off!"_ the girl in love watched as her desire was still stood next to the Pred-child.

_"He doesn't even know what he's doing."_ She face palmed then looked over at Ariadne, _"He doesn't even know about…"_

_"You never taught him!"_

_"Well we don't do It that way!"_

_"So he wouldn't even know how to…Oh for f-"_

What was wrong with them two? What did they think I was doing? They had pulled their thoughts back into a passage between the two of them and I frowned. The cold wind had picked up and now I was getting colder by the second. "We should get you back to the base so we can get you guys into some warm clothes."

"That would be nice." I smiled wiping the layer of frost and ice away. _Weyland, your death will come by my hand very soon indeed._

It took about half an hour for us to get there, but I loved every second of it. I had never truly got to test my body until the moment Jack had suggested the easiest way to get back to the base was by jumping and running across the roof tops. Now that Jack was closer I could smell the two different scents let out by his body. There was the first human scent which made me want to reach over and wrap my arms around him while the Predator stench subtly moved through my mind turning away the thoughts that made me want to tear him into dinner. "There." As we flung ourselves over the distance of two rooftops I landed with perfect balance on a chimney while he landed in a crouch next to me.

The warehouse was partially open with two kids at the door waiting for Jack. "They might not be as… welcoming as me."

"Please do explain?" my eyes shot to him and he shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"I'm a one of the smaller scouts. I didn't turn out perfectly right like the others."

"You seem pretty fine to me." I ran my tongue across my lips as the dry cold air was biting at my fragile body more and more.

"You know. You don't seem like a normal Xeno-Child." He glanced over to Lori who was holding Ariadne back from throttling the boy who was distracting her crush.

"I'm more human. I was conceived and carried like a normal child but halfway through my development my father began introducing genetic material from Xeno's into me. It's why I have some Xeno characteristics and abilities."

"Just like me." he whispered before he grabbed my hands and jumped down to the kids who immediately raised their wrists and dual blades extended.

_"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GET PREDATOR TECHNOLOGY!"_

_"ROSETO GET BACK!"_ both girls screamed in my mind as they landed in the shadows behind us and I squirmed in fear.

"Put the blades away! They like us. Weyland did this to them!" Jack shouted at them but neither of the kids put away the blades.

"You brought abominations into our base?"

"We're all monsters here. Now put away the wrist blades."

"Or what." The girl stepped forward and my tail involuntarily rose over my head as I crouched and snarled. She stepped closer looking at me. "He's cute and all but he's still a freak."

"He will kill you if you keep looking at him as a object." I bit out.

"So it talks!" she mocked a smile at me and my claws began to extend.

"It does something else as well." I snapped my hands over Jacks ears blocking the sound from what we was about to do as all three of us Xeno children let out an ear destroying screech which shook the very rocks of the building making the two fall to the floor screaming. The lights in the building shattered in raining golden sparks as the windows smashed out landing in shards all around us.

"OKAY. STOP!" the girl flailed about like a fish out of water as we stopped and she moved aside letting us past. "Next time you do that Xeno, I will kill you."

Jack didn't take us to any leader; instead he just took us directly to the bunk rooms. "In the morning we will go and address the head counsellor. But you all look exhausted." He pointed to a pair of steel doors which opened into a make shift room covered with a couple mattresses and blankets with sheets over the old steel walls to make it look like a teenagers bedroom. "Boys and girls are in separate rooms." His eyes flashed mischief at Ariadne as if to say. _I win this round._

"That's okay." She turned to me moving her hand across the smooth of her skin, "Roseto. I'll meet you in the morning for a wash." Her tongue ran over her lips and Lori grabbed her pushing her into their room.

"You shouldn't tease her you know." I laughed as we turned and went into our room.

"Well. I see something I like. I want it." he stepped closer as I lay down across the mattress.

"Well there's just one problem with that; if you try to touch me, my sister will see my memories of you and she will personally rip your head off."

"It would be worth it." he lay next to me and ran his hand along my black tail feeling its smooth texture.

"Shouldn't we be…? I don't know… enemies?"

"If you want to be. Or we could be something else entirely."

"Do you flirt with all the boys like this?"

"Only the ones I'm interested in." he landed his lips on mine and my tail gently wrapped around his torso pushing him away and gently placing him down.

"Nice kiss but…" there was a loud pounding on the door.

_"IF HE TOUCHES YOU AGAIN I WILL KILL HIM."_

_"Don't worry he knows." _I closed off my mind quickly. "I am a monster. Why would you want to be with a monster?"

"Because I am one myself." His arm wrapped around my protectively as my eyes began to close.

"I'll give you a chance." I smiled in my sleep.

Lori paced back and forth in her room as she furiously saw the image of that boy kissing her brother. "Who the hell does he think he is? He has barely known him more than two hours!"

"Calm down." Ariadne was lay back on the soft blanket with her eyes dark as midnight as her animal mind had taken over while the human side rested.

"How can you be calm? You were willing to rip his head off less than half an hour ago!"

"That was the human side of me." she waved her hand impassively. "Xeno side of me is caring either way. If I get him; he's a good toy to play with till I get bored although the human side of me will not let him go easily. But it does not matter he's not the toy I want."

"What's that supposed to mean?" her eyes narrowed as she watched Ariadne turn over playfully and her tail beckon like a wagging finger asking her to come closer. "The Xeno side of you is obviously quite different."

"I just want to play with the best." She grinned, "Am I right, _Queen?"_

In the next few seconds Lori had her pinned against the wall by her throat. "You will tell no one. If you every tell them then I will rip out your throat and watch you die."

"I can keep things secret." She lent her head closer. "I'm very good with secrets."

As the lights were blacked out the last thing Lori could see was the animal side of the girl leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

**After long waiting here's the next chapter. I would like to thank the Anonymous review for your kind words, they meant a lot. I'm doing better now and I have a few spare days because my college is closed for some open days and teacher training days so hopefully I might be updating daily.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think of couples. whether you like the Pred-Child Xeno-Child relation ship and the secret LoriAri couple.**

**Next update is hopefully tomorrow so see ya soon.**

**GreenflameTitan. **


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since I had moved in with Jack. They had agreed to let us stay and to fight with them but no other courtesy was shown to us… after all, to them we were still freaks.

That morning came full of rest from such a long slumber and I smiled through closed eyes as I felt two strong arms wrapped protectively around me. "Hugging a Naked boy you only just met last night. My, my, you don't hang around do you." I slowly opened my eyes to look into Jacks dazzling face as he looked down at me.

"I never was very patient."

"I can tell." He lent in and landed his lips on mine affectionately.

"You see just one problem." I turned him over so he was lay on his back and I began crawling over his front teasingly holding my lips an inch away from his. "I'm not sure I can hold myself back."

"Embrace the animal side. It is how we're going to kill Weyland."

"You better be careful what you wish for besides your forgetting something very important."

"And that would be?"

"That I've been here a week and still I haven't got any new clothes." My tail swung around slowly with its sharp point under his chin lifting his face up to look at me. "And if I go outside I want to make sure that I don't freeze to death in the London winter."

"Who says I want you to leave our bedroom?"

"Now who's embracing the animal side." I grinned and moved away looking to his closet. "I wonder what I can find in here."

"Wait don't-"

I pulled out a black outfit which resembled a one piece but was smooth with the same texture as leather. "Fetish much?" I looked at the black whip that came with it and raised my eyebrow. To be honest... it didn't actually seem that bad of an outfit.

"It never fitted me." he muttered.

"Well." I slowly slid my legs into the outfit and zipped up the front of it. It fitted my skin perfectly and was more than comfy. My tail burst through the back and weaved around my waist looking like a belt. "This seems perfect for training."

"You're still wearing something else I got you." he grinned then pulled the monstrosity out of his closet.

"Hell, no!"

-Break-

Loriana sat up in her bed again finding herself staring down at the animal side of Ariadne, god that girl had an even more ferocious side than her! And she was supposed to be the bloody Queen! There was no one more animalistic than her! "How are you this morning." her mate purred quietly.

"You know you're supposed to be in love with my brother." Lori raised an eyebrow at the girl's bare form as she stretched out playfully kicking her legs behind her flexibly.

"No. She loves your brother." Her black eyes glinted. "I have someone much more fun than a squirming boy."

"Watch your tongue. He's still my brother."

"Why are you so protective of him? He's a grown boy and practically prince of the hive. Let him act like one."

"We have training." Lori growled stalking out the room letting her black skin plated armour spread over her like Ariadne as her eyes turned back and the girl swooned momentarily against the wall. "Did you guys-"

"Yes." Lori said without hesitation. "Problem?"

"Nope" she replied instantly barely letting Lori finish her sentence. "How can I? I can't get angry with myself now can I?"

"Come on." Lori sighed with a slight blush.

The training room was mainly the upstairs warehouse. Large dummies plastered with pictures of Weyland's face. Both their eyes were drawn to the figure wearing a long white tiger print coat with a trail leading behind them. The coat had long sleeves which went past the person's hand while their head was covered and hidden with massive hood. "Hmm, that looks absolutely delicious." Ariadne grinned.

"Just remember who owns your monster ass okay?"

Then the figure turned and both Ariadne's jaw and Lori's felt like they had dropped to the floor as they stared at the person.

Her little brother stared at both of them with a glare daring them to laugh. "Don't… Say… Anything." He bit out but Lori was seriously trying not to laugh… well until she saw how the material soon became increasingly tight over him and settled into metal armour which fit over his body perfectly even making room for his tail. "Anyone want to laugh now?"

"Nope." Ariadne stared fearfully at him.

"We're good." Lori said backing away slightly from the hoisted tail.

Although now she noticed that Ariadne's eyes lingered on Jacks hand around Roseto's waist. "Don't linger on jealousy sweetie." Her tone changed now slightly angry as her little brother was catching all of her mate's attention. "It doesn't suit you." Lori's tail swung out smashing through the face of the practice dummy.

She turned and faced Jack and the counsellor, "So why drag the freak out of bed?" she wondered and the elder boy flinched. "That's right. We've got great hearing. Now tell me before I slice your face open."

"We have news on Weyland."

"What about him?"

"He's made his move and he's now converting humans."

"Why?"

"He's making an army… He's going to take London. Then he's going to spread his tests everywhere."

"Complete world control…"

"You know where we have got to go haven't you?"

Each of them looked around anxiously not wanting to say it. The last time there had been a major incident it had all come down to being the hunter's moon as the tradition of the hunt had started. "The Pyramid." Roseto said quietly.

"Yes." Lori agreed. "Weyland left some technology behind when he scavenged the ruins."

"He will be heading there too."

"Then let's get moving quickly."

"Agreed!"

"HOLD ON!"

Lori watched as the stupid elder boy glared at the three Xeno's who were already heading towards the harbour. "You three just think you're going to walk in there and take the Pyramid and Weyland?" there was a slight pause before Roseto spoke up for them.

"If needs be. I will tear the whole south apart."

"What?"

"You destroyed Pyramid one. There's a second one idiot." Lori snapped.

"I'm sending two of my kind with you."

"No you-"

"They have to. What if the vents are closed and we can't get through… plus… there will be a matriarch there. If everything turns nasty we're going to need some help to battle through." Lori stared at her brother as though he had betrayed her in the worst way imaginable.

"Make your choice quick. We're leaving now." She snarled.

* * *

**Only a short filler chapter but be warned; the next chapters may have the ratings turned up as they introduce romance. But just be prepared for full out battle in the Pyramid. I want to thank Midnight for his continued reading and support of this story. Over 900 views this story has got so far, who would have believed it? Anyway. Review, let me know what you think. I will be splitting my attention between this story and my new story called 'A siren's call' I will still be updating though it may be just once or twice a week at most with this story.**

**Next chapter will be up by Friday.**

**GreenFlameTitan =)**


	7. Chapter 7

The cold air constantly bit at my bare skin as I stood in my room on the large cruiser which was carrying us to our destiny. It had taken a month for us to get here at the south. That was too long. There were more reports coming in daily about cities which had been experiencing mauling attacks from animals but never being able to find or identify the creature.

A soft hand worked its way along the outline of my spin and playfully curled around my tail as it felt the smooth texture. "Come back to bed. You're going to make yourself sick with worry." Jack grinned as my eyes rested on his handsome body.

"We're going into the most hostile place on this or any planet. There will be nothing in there that won't try to kill us."

"I thought you said there was a Queen in there?"

"A Queen who has been tortured every day for the last two thousand years, anything that resembles their prey is going to be even cocooned or eaten." I opened my dresser and pulled out two pistols which had been given to me by the staff earlier that day; _"You children had better be careful."_ Ha! I was already one of the deadliest killers but now I had both close and far range attacks.

Jack watched me carefully. "How much do you know about the pyramid?"

"Only what I heard and have seen from my kind's memory, which isn't much. I know the Queen won't hesitate to kill us. I know she wants to rip you Predators apart."

"What? How will she know…?"

"Your smell." I placed the pistols back down and slowly began to crawl over the covers of the bed till I was lay on top of him looking into his sparkling eyes. "The thick scent of a hunter is in your blood. Although it will probably drive her even more mad to get you because you also have the delicious human scent to your being." To emphasise my point I nestled my head into the crook of his neck and sucked gently on a sensitive spot of skin which made him groan lightly. "Your scent will drive them all insane with hunger and longing."

"Is that what I did to you?" I soon found myself flipped onto the mattress as he grinned down at me with my arms pinned behind my head.

"No. I was driven insane when I felt your body against mine." His lips crooned down and encased against mine as my legs locked around his waist.

"Am I really that good of a kisser?"

"OH do please shut up!" I ran my hands through his hair with a grin then we both stopped as we saw the door open.

"What… The… Hell?"

Humans! Bloody humans! They always came when you least wanted them to! If it wasn't bad enough they had just caught me about to… enjoy myself for once with my future mate, they had to bloody go and see my tail hoisted. "Oh just great." I uneasily untangled from jack and launched with a hiss pulling the guy into the room and pinning him against the wall as I felt my animal side taking over. _"A rat that has wondered to far from the nest."_ My eyes turned completely black and Jack looked away knowing that no one could control this beast which my mind could turn into. He just knew he had to stay out of its path.

The human squirmed under my growing claws which burst through the cloth of his coat and shirt and dug into the bones of his shoulders which snapped under my closing grip. "What the hell are you?"

_"I am your worst nightmare."_ My tail stabbed straight through his chest and I saw his still connected heart still slowly beating as it ruptured through his back on the spike end. _"Next time, knock first."_ A hissing laughter barrelled through the night but soon became a weak cry as I felt myself come back to normal senses.

I looked down at my body coated in blood and I began to stumble to the point Jack grabbed me and pulled me close comfortingly. "It's okay. It was him, not you." The alarm began to blare and I watched as we came to a large crater with tunnels leading in chutes down into the ice.

I pushed my way out of his arms and pulled on my clothes only picking up my pistols last and attaching them to the side of my belt. Although strange to look at, the white tiger skin fur coat had become warmth and comfort to me in this barren wasteland. "Ready the others." I didn't meet his gaze as I walked out the room and grasped the railings tight.

"Already and waiting captain."

I noticed out the corner of my eye my sister standing with folded arms as Ariadne mocked with a joyous voice. "Geez lighten up. It was only a stupid human." She shrugged.

"You have changed. Anything that was once human in you really has become undone hasn't it?"

"The most human thing about a person is their love and their heart." she narrowed her eyes. "You destroyed that quicker than a stab to the chest."

"Get over it." I snarled and took a step onto the handrail. "Speaking of which. We're going."

"What are you on about?"

"We're not taking the boats in. Jack, as far as I know for me and my sister. This is a one way trip." I kissed him quickly while he was still in shock and pulled my hood over my head. "Don't forget me."

"What? Wait! Roseto!"

Ariadne and my sister leaped over the railings as I jumped down into the cold abyss bellow. To pyramid in the north had been the Predator shrine while this one was the Xeno one. This Pyramid moved a lot faster and held far more dangers. My ear piece soon came to life as Jack began to shout at me. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"You never would have survived getting through the Pyramid." The ground seemed to be approaching slower and slower as my reactions took over. I twisted my body into a crouch as though I was snow boarding. The other two vanished from sight as I began to slide down the tunnel so fast that for a couple of seconds even my reactions struggled to keep up. My tail sliced into the ice slowing my descent but not bringing it to a halt. "Roseto I swear to god if you come out of this alive. I'm going to kill you!"

"But that's the thing!" the admission to it finally hit me why I had been dreading this trip so much. "We can get the technology if we're lucky, and yes we may even do it before Weyland gets here." The tunnel was coming to an end so I forced myself to a stop just as I came to the ledge and looked over to the see the other two had mirrored my actions. "But we may not come back out of this alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

I looked over to the other two as we landed on the frozen ground looking towards the large mass black building. The outside inscribed in the original first civilisation's words who had praised the hunters as gods. "Would you have let me gone if you knew that I was going to die anyway?"

_Come._

_This way._

**_Just let me kill you._**

_Join us._

My hand went to my head as I tried shutting out the voices of the others inside. "Roseto. What's wrong?"

"I'm going to be facing worse things when I get inside."

"Keep an eye out for energy spikes in the area." Lori began to take the lead as she began the journey up the long stairs to the entrance.

"Lori. You keep an eye on your brother." Jack growled at her but she looked at Ariadne. "I have someone else I also need to look out for."

As we walked further into the dark taunting tunnel I began to hear the voices closer; _Come to us. _

_Come!_

_Join us!_

_Just a bit further._

Finally my animal side could take it no more. _"Come near me and I will riff the face from your queen you bastard serpents!"_ Even that dark side of me regretted saying it immediately as there was uproar of dark chorus of angry hisses which shook the pyramid as the walls began to groan and shift.

"Brother dear if you are going to get us killed."

"ATLEAST DO IT SO THAT WE DON'T DIE ALONG WITH YOU!" Ariadne's tail lashed out into the shadow and a weak hissed bellow.

We all looked in sync and in awe as we saw her tail pass straight through the skull of a Xeno. "I meant to do that." she grinned but I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, and I actually loved you." I snarled as I stalked further forward.

"ROSETO YOU IDIOT! DON'T WALK OFF THIS PYRAMID-"

A wall shot up between us as the scale of the room began to change, swiping the cobwebs off pure gold statues which now cornered me. "changes." I sighed then watched as a triangular hole began opening beneath my feet. "It's going to have to do better than this!"

I grasped onto the wall and began leaping down further and further. Everything looked the same! The walls were covered with the hieroglyphs of a story which had been lost to the world.

I didn't stick around for reading because what happened next brought out my wild side… literally.

The shadows of the walls began to move as they let out a small hiss. "_Found him! The one who would threaten the Queen."_ They chorused with joy.

_"It's not a threat if I'm going to actually rip her apart. It's a promise."_ Oh god did I hate my dark side sometimes.

_"RIP HIM!"_

_"TEAR HIM!"_

_"He's kinda cute though."_ I projected my voice making it sound different.

Everyone in the room did a double take as they looked for the owner of the voice. _"Idiots."_ My tail slashed out and so did my claws as I wrestled one to the floor ripping its arms from its sockets. _"NOT COOL, NOT COOL!"_ they all screeched as they began to try and grab me but I had trained for this.

Apparently I hadn't trained well enough.

A scream exploded from my mouth with a hiss as a tail pierced through my shoulder but it began to burn and whither on my blood. My blood was far more dangerous than that of a Xeno's. If you compared them, then you would think that the original Xeno's blood was like frozen water. _"HOT, HOT, HOT! VERY BAD!"_ they screamed as I lashed out now. _"But he's getting hurt! Kill him!"_ I managed to kill another one before a sharp driving pain burst through the side of my chest.

My eyes went black and rage filled me. _"Uh oh."_ They all looked at me, backing away. _"RUN! RUN! RUN!"_ they all screamed.

Now I was pissed off and blood thirsty. If I was going to die. Then I was going to bring them all to hell with me.

I hissed as I pulled the spike of a Xeno's tail from the wounds in my chest and my arms. I couldn't tie anything around it because my blood would just burn straight through the material at this rate I would just bleed out! "Roseto. What's wrong with your vitals?" Jacks voice made the situation all the worse.

"Send the other two my coordinates." My eyes had begun to get Hazy.

"Roseto!"

"Don't forget." I closed my eyes and let the darkness run over me as I passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Again, thanks to midnight for reviewing my story you are one of my best FanFic friends. Not sure if I am going to make this a happy ending any more. not sure if i believe in something like that with the way life is going at the moment. Anyway. Let me know what you think and read the next chapter to find out what happens to Roseto.**


End file.
